


Warm Evenings

by RachaelRamiel



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelRamiel/pseuds/RachaelRamiel
Summary: It's only been 2 weeks since Yukari last saw the Protagonist, and those weeks have been nothing but pain. She wakes up one day, same as usual. However, seeing Yukari sad, Mitsuru decides to comfort her friend in the only way she can. It was that day that Yukari realized something truly important.





	Warm Evenings

March 18, 2010

A young girl struggled to get up from her bed. The time had slipped away from her consciousness, it’s almost as if it didn’t even exist in her mind. How long had it been since that fateful day? March 3rd… that date still haunted her. The day… that person went to sleep… for good. Just remembering that painful day was enough to produce tears from her dry face. Grasping onto her pillow, the girl continued to sob quietly. Again, time seemed to slip from her mind. After releasing her pent up sorrow, the girl looked at the digital clock in her room. It was 6:44 P.M. already. Most of the day, like time, had slipped away. After wiping her face with her blanket, the girl stood up. She didn’t want to waste the entire day like this. The girl opened her door and stared at the empty dorm hallway. Everyone had probably left already to go spend their day doing something progressive, or at least something more than she had done. 

The dorm window to her left allowed the golden orange light to enter the otherwise bleak building. Everything was silent around the girl, save for her own footsteps. She slowly trudged her frail body downstairs to the ground level of the building. Her mind was still trailing in self-loathing thoughts by the time she had reached the living area. Unaware of her surroundings, she began heading towards the table at the center of the living room. After a short pause, a voice rang out from not to far away.

“Takeba-san… have you stopped crying…?” A calm and erudite voice said. It was the crimson haired empress of the school, Mitsuru Kirijo. The upper-class woman was sitting with her legs on top of eachother. One hand held a book in place with her thumb, and the other held a ivory colored teacup. Her expression seemed calm and laced with only the faintest traces of sadness. 

“Mi-mitsuru-senpai? W-what are you doing here…? I thought you left the dorm…” The girl said, hiding her face behind the sleeve of her sweater. She did her best to hide the tears that once plagued her pale face. 

“I did, but only for a short while. Afterwards I came back to the dorm to read. Although in the beginning it was slightly hard to focus on my novel, due to the sound of crying I heard upstairs. I went up to check it out, but then I realised it was coming from you room…” Mitsuru said. The woman bit her lip and looked away from Yukari. 

“I..I see…” Yukari sniffled slightly. There really wasn’t anything she could say at the moment. She was thoroughly embarrassed that someone overheard her crying, but even more so that it was Mitsuru who overheard her. The room was silent for a while, until the sound of glass clattering was heard coming from the table. Mitsuru set her teacup aside and marked her position in her book with it’s blue ribbon mark. The red haired girl patted the seat next to her.

 

“Please… sit down Yukari. You must be tired…” Her hands moved to the two objects she once possessed and moved them aside on the table. Yukari hesitated to respond, but she figured that sitting down wouldn’t do much harm. She continued to look down, as to avoid eye contact with Mitsuru. After promptly sitting down next to her friend, Yukari spoke.

“I...I’m sorry I bothered you earlier… I just couldn’t hold it in anymore.” Her voice cracked as fresh new tears began to form. Her face hid behind her arm as she desperately tried to hide the tears. Her sobs were all that were heard for a moment. Yukari continued sobbing, until she noticed the warmth that had surrounded her body. Two soft arms had wrapped around her body, holding her tightly. Yukari’s tears suddenly stopped, making her look up to her friend. Mitsuru had her eyes closed as she held Yukari tightly. “Mitsuru…?” She was shocked to see her like that. 

“Shh… just… remain quiet Takeba-san…” She said softly and calmly. Mitsuru remained calm as she continued to share her body warmth with Yukari. After a short while of silence, Mitsuru let go of Takeba. She opened up her eyes to look down on Yukari’s distressed expression. Now realizing how embarrassing the gesture was, Mitsuru slowly looked away. “Pardon my actions. You… just seemed to really need that, and I didn’t know how exactly to express my feelings at the moment.” She said sadly. Yukari’s face went completely red at the fact. Despite knowing that Mitsuru wasn’t as cold as she let on, she was still surprised that she had shown this much emotion.

“I… Thanks…That means a lot to me” Yukari smiled wryly at Mitsuru. The other managed to crack a smile. Seeing Yukari smile meant a lot to Mitsuru. In many ways, they were both very similar. Both had lost their fathers and both had even lost the companionship of their late leader, who managed to lead them all the way to the end of the most dangerous ordeal of their lives. In truth, Mitsuru missed him just as much as Yukari. 

“Listen Yukari… I know you miss him…” Mitsuru began. Her hand went down to grab her friend’s. “To be honest… I even think you blame yourself for his death…” The calm empress grasped Yukari’s hand softly. She guided it up to about chest level. “But… that simply isn’t the case… I… I know it must be hard to cope with his death, but you have to realize that you had nothing to do with it…” She said firmly. Mitsuru locked eyes with Yukari for a moment.

“...” She grunted and looked back down, breaking her gaze. Deep down, she knew Mitsuru was right. His death was a mystery, nothing had been wrong with him prior or even until his death. It was as if he was sleeping. But still, she felt that something was wrong. Not being able to help him caused a hole to grow where her heart was. She had shared some amazing moments with him over the course of their partnership in SEES. He truly meant a lot to Yukari.

 

  
“Yukari… look at me…” A quick hand went over to touch Yukari’s chin. Voluntarily, the girl moved her face back to Mitsuru’s gaze. Both girls had red taint their faces. “Would he really want you to mourn his death this much…?” She said hastily. Seeing her friend sad was the last thing that she wanted. “He would want you to move on… And I know it hurts to move on… but it has to be done.” It hurt for her to say that, but it hurt her even more to see Yukari in despair.

“Mitsuru... “ She said quietly. Her words cut deeply, but Mitsuru needed to say that. “I… I don’t know how! How do I get over it…!” Yukari said desperately. Her head was just clouded in painful memories at this point.

“Time.” Mitsuru said plainly and coldly. It probably wasn’t the answer she wanted to hear, but it was the truth. And right now, Yukari needed to stop mourning and return to her senses. “Time will… eventually pass and those wounds will heal… I don’t know how long it’ll take, and to be frank it could be years…but…” Mitsuru took hold of Yukari’s hand and moved it behind her body. She went in for a hug with both of her arms wrapping around her. “...but just know that you aren’t alone Takeba…” Her words echoed in Yukari’s mind. Not alone. Not alone. Not alone. That’s right… she’s not alone. This new revelation prompted her tears once more, but it was no longer sad tears. Simply tears of joy.

“Not alone… T-thank you Mitsuru… I.. I don’t know how to th-” Yukari was cut from her sentence once more by the other. Her body was pushed away from the hug, and Mitsuru’s face was placed near Yukari’s.

“So please… stop crying Takeba…” A finger went up to Yukari’s face and wiped away the tears from her face. “Just know… that I’ll be here for you, no matter what happens.” Mitsuru managed to smile warmly. Yukari let out a small chuckle at the gesture. Her face was finally clear of tears once more. While she still wasn’t quite able to smile as much as Mitsuru, she still tried.

“Mhm… thank you Mitsuru-senpai…” Yukari said embarrassingly. Their faces were mere centimeters away from each other that the intimacy was enough to send a warm feeling around Yukari’s body. Mitsuru, too, felt warm being this close to her friend. After a moment of gazing into eachother’s eyes, both girls slowly moved away from their previous position. Mitsuru coughed.

“Ahem… sorry about that Takeba.” Mitsuru’s body was still very hot from earlier. Being so close made her feel… happy. She almost forgot about the topic at hand just from that warm feeling in her chest. Her heart was beating slightly faster than usual, and her face was almost the same tone as her hair. Mitsuru had an almost feverish appearance. “T-takeba-san…” She started, before being cut off by the ringing of the clock. 7 P.M. This prompted Yukari to stand up and look at the clock. 

“It’s 7 already…” She said softly. The ringing of the clock had all of her attention at the moment. “Please forgive me Mitsuru-senpai… but… I’m going to head off to bed again… I need to rest up for tomorrow…” Yukari said sadly. The girl began heading upstairs once more.

“T-that’s fine Takeba-san.” Mitsuru said. She slowly went up after her. Mitsuru made sure to make each one of her steps count, as she managed to catch Yukari before she entered her room. She grabbed her arm once more and called her attention. “Wait-- before you sleep… I wanted to ask you something…” She bit her lip silently.

“Hu..huh? Alright… what is it Mitsuru?” Yukari turned her body to face Mitsuru.

“If you don’t have plans next week… would you perhaps be willing to accompany me somewhere?” She said in a slightly scared voice. Yukari was a bit shocked at the invitation, but she didn’t quite mind that she was getting to see more into her friend. 

“O-of course…! No problem Mitsuru!” She said happily. Yukari gave her a warm smile before chuckling at Mitsuru’s embarrassed face. “I-is that everything?” Mitsuru grumbled a little underneath her breath before standing her ground.

“J-just one more thing please. Sorry to take up so much of your time… but could you close your eyes for a moment?” Yukari lit up like a Christmas tree at that statement. She shyly forced her eyes closed before speaking once more.

“Uh… ok sur--?” A warm sensation greeted Yukari’s forehead. Mitsuru’s lips quickly pecked the base of her forehead. Mitsuru then looked at Yukari shyly. Both of them were completely red once more. Yukari was at a loss for words from that. 

“S-sweet dreams Yukari… rest well.” Mitsuru couldn’t stand to look at Yukari without smiling. She went back downstairs, happily. Yukari closed her door and headed straight for bed. She hugged her waterlogged pillow from earlier. Her mind was stuck replaying that small moment over and over. Mitsuru… laid a small kiss on her forehead. Why did that make her heart skip a beat? Why did just thinking her name make her smile so much? These questions had completely drowned out her earlier thoughts. Yukari rested on her bed, turning her face up to the ceiling. Today, while mostly bad, had some hints of good in it. Enough good to make her forget about her earlier state of distress. Mitsuru’s smile was enough to send her shivers. Perhaps it was that same smile that would manage to fill the hole in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this has been a long time coming. I've been sitting on this story for quite some time but never found a place to really post it. However that all changes now. If you have a F/F pairing you'd like to see, I'd be more than glad to see if I could give it a shot. I can write for Persona 3, 4, 5, Danganronpa 1, 2, and Ultra Despair Girls, and many more. It all depends on the pairing. However, I am willing to give them all a shot with my sub-par writing skills. I hope you enjoyed this small little bundle of fluff.


End file.
